conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret space program
The Secret Space Program (SSP) is a classified operation under the U.S. Government and the authority, that has been operating since 1980. =Programs= Solar Warden ‘Solar Warden’ is code name for a secret space fleet in SSP that has been in operation since 1980. Awareness of the fleet was largely contributed by when he hacked into the U.S. Space Command in 2002. McKinnon learned of the existence of “non-terrestrial officers” and “fleet-to-fleet transfers” under a secret program called “Solar Warden”. McKinnon was charged by the Bush administration for having committed “the biggest military computer hack of all time” facing prison time up to 70 years after extradition from the U.K. However, trying McKinnon in an open court would involve his testifying to the above classified facts, and his attorney would be able to subpoena government officers to testify under oath about the US Space Fleet. To date, the extradition of McKinnon to the U.S. has not been enforced. McKinnon allegedly discovered information about the craft within Solar Warden. It is said that there are approximately eight cigar-shaped motherships (each longer than two football fields end-to-end) and 43 small “scout ships". The Solar Warden Space Fleet operates under the US Naval Network and Space Operations Command (NNSOC), formerly . There are least 300 personnel involved at this facility. Solar Warden is said to be made up from U.S. aerospace Black Projects contractors, with some contributions of parts and systems by Canada. Also United Kingdom, Italy, Austria, Russia, and Australia. It is also said that the program is tested and operated from secret military bases such as Area 51 in Nevada, USA.Solar Warden: The Secret Space Program, HUFFPOST UK by Darren Perks, Investigative Researcher and Commentator Interplanetary Corporate Conglomerate (ICC) Focused mainly on development and aquisition of technology by any means. Develop and Produce Technology for Commerce with Earth and Off World Groups in a Barter System and left nothing off the table that they were willing to trade. Very powerful, very classified, and Always had all of the latest technology and “Toys” at their disposal. They hoard most of the highly advanced tech. It is a huge industry with a huge infrastructure in space that produces extremely high technology for Human Breakaway Civilizations and civilizations from other star systems. There is also a huge barter system in which human trafficking/trading happens in order to acquire new technologies to engineer and produce for our breakaway civilizations and to trade under treaties with other civilizations. They can also receive biological materials in exchange. Even “missing” artwork has been traded off for this purpose. They recruit new talent by giving false promises of a utopian-like living conditions. They are made to feel very special. They are “saving the human race and their families” by moving to a colony on Mars or elsewhere. Security then recruits each family to a 8x10 room. They are then given their “assigned work duties.” Children there are set up in arranged marriages. At this point, they become slave labor and prisoners. These people are used in human trafficking. When these colonies were first established, they were done so in a fascist way to prevent a repeat of the “13 Colonies Rebellion.” Dark Fleet Worked almost entirely outside the Solar System. They are very martial and offensive. They are extremely classified above the others and were large fleets (Similar looking Carrier Craft that looked like the Star Wars Wedge Shaped craft in the movies). They worked along side the Draco Alliance and are speculated to fight along side them in their affairs in other systems. Global Galactic League of Nations This is a NATO type SSP. “Apparently this was the one where I arrived and all of the people were relaxed in another Solar System and were from MANY different countries. There were literally more flags on their shoulders than I could identify (countries like Estonia etc).” This group was based almost entirely outside of the Solar System and was a relatively newer SSP that was created for all countries to participate in, have exchange of information and technology and to encourage the countries to keep silent on the SSP Programs. Military Faction Various Special Access Program SSP’s that were small usually had the newer technology. They are very secretive and worked for some of the Secret Earth Governments, Syndicates, and World Military Forces (there could be several independent groups in this category). It acts as logistical support for these other factions. Ancient SSP’s Some ancient SSP breakaways had presented themselves as gods to less-developed civilizations. =See also= * Stargate =References= =External links= * http://www.ufoshropshire.co.uk Category:Illuminati